


无崖洞

by mademoisellelilly



Category: Bill/张晓波, 霆峰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellelilly/pseuds/mademoisellelilly
Summary: 我有多想念 / 你有多遥远





	无崖洞

爱上不该爱的人总是痛苦的，从古至今颠扑不破的真理，即使从小被放养在胡同里，没读过什么书的张晓波自然也懂。他后悔不该去划Josephine的车，也不该强出头为Bill逞能，甚至最初的最初，就不应该去租Bill的房子。他所爱之人的职业和所做的营生，张晓波实际上是嗤之以鼻的。曾有人说，爱是最强大的魔法石。这句说的不错，张晓波也觉得很对，不然他是如何死心塌地爱上Bill的。

他本该平淡无奇的生活发生了巨大的转换。虽说他只是偌大北京城里一粒草芥，要学历没学历，要家庭没家庭，但他是能看得到自己的未来的。像无数庸庸碌碌的普通人一样，娶妻生子。不过张学军那套房正好对口一个不错的小学，他也免了房贷的苦恼。一月三四千块倒也够糊口，再不济去做干些高报酬的体力活。不过在罗湖口岸过了安检的那一刻起，所有事物都无法回头。

大概是命中注定，冥冥之中有神灵指引他。他居然踏进了北京市出入境管理中心的大门，实际是无意间溜达路过门口。也就那么巧，脑子忽然一热，填了办理香港签证的表格。交完钱，已经是他身上最后的几张现金。大妈说按照单子上写着的时间来领证就好，言罢拍给他一张表格。那张纸轻飘飘的，他小心翼翼的折好塞进口袋。又定好了拿证第二日开往深圳的绿皮火车——硬座，两百五十多块，整整一天。出票成功的提示发到手机上，他深吸一口气，希望这次不要做一个二百五。

行李不多，几件换洗衣服，一个背包就够。他悄无声息的离开了家，一如他之前背着张学军和狐朋狗友出门瞎混。银行卡里只剩三千块钱，这是他所有的身家。张晓波为了省钱，恨不得一碗三块五的泡面都能吃一天。

香港的交通费贵的令他咋舌，只一日一张红票就没了。他觉找个地方安置下来先，再去找工作。听说香港一个洗碗工一月就有一万港元拿，他还是有些期待的。随意找了路边一家餐馆，点了碗最便宜的面。港城乃众所周知的地小价高，这餐馆不过在两栋建筑之间夹缝生存，连厨房都是露天。桌椅间隔狭小，还得拼桌。唯独两个风尘气浓厚的女人那桌还余空位，硬着头皮问了有无人坐，其中一位大半乳房露在外头的抽烟女眯着眼，摇了摇头。

张晓波不会讲粤语，可说慢些倒是能够听得一知半解。小时候无聊在路边地摊买香港电影打发时间，久而久之也就明白了。两个女人大概是一同合租，对面一处凶宅居然有人搬入，也不知道是何方神圣如此有胆量，居然还在楼下贴出公告寻室友。不过凶宅的房租也算便宜，对半更是省钱。张晓波听了有些心动，他作为一个无鬼神主义论者，红旗下成长的新一代，自然是不怕这些。他清了清嗓子，打断了正在瞎侃的二人。表示自己有意寻便宜房子住，希望她们可以告诉一下地址。二人见他长得纯良无害，讲得一口标准普通话，看起来不像什么坏人。她们对视一眼，道，正巧反家，带你一同去。

那栋楼离得倒是不远，是典型的香港独有建筑。不少武打片都在这种楼里取景，张晓波第一次亲临，看什么都新奇。二人在曲里八拐如迷宫似楼道扭了好几个弯，“喏，到了。”她指了指对面那扇门，上面还贴了张不知从哪儿捡来的发黄打印纸，只用黑色粗笔写五个字：价低寻合租。张晓波按了门铃，还是无人来开，他继续按了几下，老旧的门铃声音发闷，楼道里安静的悄无声息，左右楼道都是深不见底，灯光说白不白，还带着些绿莹莹的味道。他脊背发凉，咽了口口水。要是没有人怎么办，他可不会出这个门。正当他天马行空乱想之时，门终于开了。

来人带着一脸不耐烦的神色，剑眉星目，鼻子很挺，嘴唇很薄，一头利落短发，嘴上叼着两根竹筷：做乜？张晓波指了指门上贴着的半张纸：租房。那人见他讲普通话，哦了一声，用一口十分不标准的普通话让他进门。房间并不大，进门一览无遗，厕所只两个平方，淋浴没关紧还在滴水，也不知是故意不锁紧还是坏了。电视还是老式的，极为笨重。

那人指指床：我睡这，你睡沙发， 沙发底下还有一层，拖出来也是一张床，差不多大小。你要介意睡沙发不舒服，可以跟我换，那么房租就要比我多付一些。他报了价格，虽然没有张晓波想象中的便宜，到也没有贵到哪儿去。他忙应了下来。那人继续坐在沙发上吃他的外卖，边吃边说：那好，我已经先付了三个月房租，你也给我三个月的。我要求不多，保持整洁第一，唔要带人回来，实在忍不住就在我不在家的时候。

张晓波点点头，有些拘谨的从口袋摸出钱包，数了钱递给那人。他接过，点了点数，就随意的揣进口袋：叫我阿Bill。张晓波也报了自己大名，Bill见他挺紧张，发笑：唔要如此拘束，包扔沙发上，你午饭吃过没有？

一整个下午二人都大眼瞪小眼。张晓波总觉奇怪，自己明明不是一个害羞的人，在他面前总是不好意思那么放开。还是Bill先打破僵局：我晚上开工，明早才回来。张晓波答道，好的。

Bill是傍晚的时候走的，他同张晓波一块下楼，又叮嘱了不少：饭菜在楼道里烧，柜子里有电磁炉和小锅，菜市场在马路对面左拐，附近没有卖日用品的，如果不嫌弃可以用自己的，今日先睡自己的床，明天一早再去买新被褥。他讲话很快，打连珠炮似的。张晓波听的懵懵懂懂，不过大致明白。Bill给了他一串家门钥匙，便离开了。

果然不出所料，连续十天，他都没怎么见到Bill。Bill回来之前他就已经去招工市场应聘，他买完菜回家时Bill已经出门工作了。不过他已和左右邻里都认识了，对面住着的那两位便是本楼的凤姑，左边一位带着孩子的寡妇，右边是一对老夫妻。

在他印象中一楼一凤只有一个人，不过这二人倒也是以姊妹花双飞为噱头，收钱要贵一些。阿梅是姐姐，阿雅是妹妹，一到夜深总会有人摸到她们家门口打门，叫得很响。可惜墙壁隔音效果很差，总能听见些不该听见的东西。张晓波这个雏儿听的总会有些心思思，不过一想到阿梅走样的身材他就有些作呕，即使那对姊妹花人倒是还不错。寡妇叫丁太，张晓波有一次在楼下遇见她，帮她提了重物上楼，便开始熟络起来。丁太也是从内地嫁来香港的灿妹，南下打拼嫁了一个货运工人，可惜他死得早，小丁在肚子里的时候爸爸就没了。她也不愿回内地，便靠着抚恤金度日，平日里给人家做保姆。那对老夫妻很喜欢张晓波，自家儿子不争气，去澳门赌博输了欠了巨款，不知现在是东躲西藏到哪里还是被抓去填海，每次看到张晓波勤快的炒菜做饭干家务，都边夸边叹。

他和Bill说的话不超过十句，对方也没介绍自己，到现在也不知道他本名年龄职业。Bill也并没心思来打听自己的，张晓波也收起了好奇心，不过每日做晚饭时会剩下一些菜拿来给Bill当早餐。张晓波收拾东西的时候无意间翻到了Bill柜子里的那些东西，件件衬衫都是上千块的名牌，香水都是四位数一瓶。之前有狐朋狗友是富二代，浸淫在那个圈子的时日多了也认识些品牌。张晓波更加好奇Bill的职业，为何用着这么些好东西，非要贪便宜住这么烂的房子呢？张晓波也向周围邻居打听了Bill的事情，他们也摇头，Bill只不过比他早住两天，又神出鬼没，甚至还没有对张晓波那么熟悉。

如今的张晓波十分后悔，好奇害死猫，更害死他这只不懂规矩的京城小野猫。如果所有的一切都没有发生，或者说他不应该去好奇Bill的职业，可能就没这么多乱七八糟的事情。不过很多事情从踏出第一步开始就无法回头，他已经错过了悬崖勒马的绝好时刻，只能承担一切的后果。


End file.
